


Koi No Yokan Deleted Scene #1

by petalouda85



Series: Koi No Yokan Deleted and Extra Scenes [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drug Use, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: Deleted scene from chapter 13





	Koi No Yokan Deleted Scene #1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be in chapter 13 but I ended up deleting it from the final draft of the chapter because it didn't fit the flow of the story very well and took focus away from Ben. However, seeing that I'm very fond of Nikolai and spend a lot of effort in creating him, it seemed like a waste to not write sections involving him. This particular short takes place shortly after Ben kissed Paro. 
> 
> Side note, I'm not sure how many deleted scenes there will be but I am planning several more extra scenes involving Nikolai and Paro (I could probably write an entire fanfiction just about those; that's how much material I have for them)

Never in his 23 years did Nikolai think he would be given the right to wander around a palace as a guest. The houses of the wealthy was something he only ever saw when he was summoned for a job but even then, those occurrences were rare. On those elusive occasions, his movement was limited and even taking one step out of line could mean being kicked out permanently. Sure, he was still being watched intently but at least he wouldn’t kicked out for standing too close or breathing the same air as someone of the higher class.

He knew he was being watched. Years of survival had given him keen senses and the guards of the palace weren’t being too subtle about it either. No doubt that elderly woman in white had commanded it, probably hoping that he would try to steal something so she could kick him to the streets, like she wanted to.

He wasn’t at all surprised at her lack of faith. Nobody trusted mercenaries. At even the slightest mention of his profession, people would walk away, some muttering about him being a thief or calling him an unpatriotic dog. The insults were so common that he had become desensitized to them. Regardless, he still twisted the truth where he could, hoping for some more humane treatment; it’s why he hadn’t bothered to correct Paro when she had falsely guessed that he was a merchant. He had been stunned nearly beyond words at her indifference when she learned the truth; he wondered how long that indifference would last.

Tearing his thoughts away from Paro, Nikolai looked to Yelena, the small frail child chasing after a small loth cat that had apparently been hiding in the bushes. Smiling, he rose with the intention to join her but he was quickly forced to be seated when the familiar pain agonized his back. It had been getting gradually more excruciating the last few months but he hadn’t the money nor the time to see a doctor about it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container filled with a white powder. After checking that Yelena wasn’t watching, he quickly inhaled a controlled amount of the substance, miffed when the drug didn’t numb the pain immediately like it had in the past; no doubt he would need to take a more concentrated dose soon.

After a few minutes had passed, the pain had subsided enough that he could rise and move without much hindrance, trotting over to Yelena, who was now seated with the cat resting on her lap.

“Isn’t he cute?” She piped as Nikolai sat down beside her.

“He is.” The man agreed, reaching forward to pet the animal’s head, the cat purring happily at the attention.

For several minutes, they sat silently, enjoying a rare moment of peace and serenity. As the silence continued, the man could see that Yelena wanted to say something. He knew she wouldn’t say anything if he asked so he bided his time. Sure enough, a few silent moments later, her pressing thought was blurted out,

“Are we going to go?” He knew exactly what she meant.

“Maybe.” Nikolai answered. “If I can’t find work here, we have to keep going; you know that.” The girl nodded as she began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

“I want to stay here.” She said softly.

“Do you like it here?” The child nodded.

“It’s warm and pretty here. And Paro’s nice. So is Neelam.” Her response made Nikolai smile; so sweet and innocent, despite everything.

“Alright, I’ll try to find work here but… don’t try to be too disappointed if that doesn’t happen. Okay?” When Yelena nodded, Nikolai smiled in return and leaned forward to place a small kiss on her forehead.

“What a precious sight!” The two looked up to see Neelam approaching them, their arm intertwined with Paro’s. Upon seeing the two, Yelena motioned to them to join her, something Neelam happily did after they had helped Paro get settled beside Nikolai. Yelena and Neelam played happily together, first with the loth cat and then each other once the animal had run off.

“ _If only they knew…_ ” Nikolai thought as he watched the girl play with abandon, like she hadn’t seen all the horrors they had seen….

“Have I ever told you how adorable your daughter is?” Neelam piped, breaking Nikolai’s thoughts. He smiled at the comment.

“You probably have. And, forgive me, but I have to correct you. Yelena is my sister.”

“Oh! My apologies for making the assumption.” Neelam exclaimed, Yelena giggling at their expression.

“Is alright. You did not know.”

Neelam opened their mouth to respond but was quickly distracted by Yelena, the two rapidly descending into a fierce tickle battle. Nikolai wasn’t certain how long they were fighting but his focus eventually shifted when Paro began to speak to him.

“Seeing that these two are busy, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course.”

The mercenary helped the Queen to her feet, leading her to the bench where he had been seated previously. Once they were both settled, Paro continued to speak,

“Firstly, I want to thank you for saving my life. I was told that the potion you gave me slowed it down enough for the medics to get it out of me.”

“You’re welcome. How are you dealing with…” He wasn’t sure how to phrase his question, not wanting to say anything that would unintentionally upset her; he had heard from others how Paro had responded to others asking similar questions.

“Better.” Paro answered. “I was just frustrated by everything and how people were treating me.” She smiled at him. “I can’t say I’m completely complicit with the idea of help but don’t worry, I won’t yell at you. Not right away, anyway.” The two chuckled.

“It is good to hear.” They laughed a little more but Nikolai noticed a slight drop on Paro’s expression. “Is something the matter?” At the question, she turned her head to face her cupped hands.

“Something happened between me and Ben. I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Then what would you rather talk about?”

“I… I also wanted to ask you… what are you going to do now?”

He knew exactly what she meant. With Aleksy dead and the rest of the mercenary group having, without a doubt, abandoned him and Yelena, his path forward was not clear.

“Go where there is work, I suppose. I have to care for Yelena.”

“Are you going to go back to Kievan Rus?”

He paused at her question, it causing him more pain than it should have.

“If it was safe for us to go back, I would.” He braced himself for the onslaught of questions. How long had he been a refugee; why did they have to flee their planet; what would happen if they went back? But Paro remained oddly silent. When she eventually did speak, she asked,

“Would you consider staying here if there was work for you?”

“If there was work for me, I would.” Nikolai answered. The Queen smiled in response.

“I’m certain you’ll find something easily. The military is always taking new recruits; they could use someone with your experience.”

“I appreciate that suggestion but… my fighting days are done.” Nikolai responded after he had pondered her words for a few minutes. “I’ve seen more than enough for one lifetime.”

“I understand. But, whatever you decided to do, you are welcome to stay here for however long you need.”

“Really?” The question slipped out before he could think of a more coherent response. He quickly regained his composure and said, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The Queen smiled at him and rose from her spot, slowly walking back to where Neelam and Yelena were still fooling around. Nikolai found himself unable to move and as he watched Paro rejoin the two, he wondered if she would ever cease to surprise him.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the main fic: [Koi No Yokan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924077/chapters/22238624)
> 
> Come bug me on Tumblr: [petalouda85.tumblr.com](http://petalouda85.tumblr.com)


End file.
